bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux (NBZP)
Lux is a Po-Matoran who is currently in battle with the Xa-Koronans. History Little is known about Lux's past. He washed onto Mata Nui's shores several years after the disappearance of the Toa, and is a staunch supporter of their memory. He claims to be from the great refuge, though these are believed to be fabrication. Several days ago, he awoke in Ta-Koro with mild amnesia, where he ran into Katar and offered his assistance. However, Katar didn't realize this, and Lux walked around talking to himself. He returned to the Lavapool Inn quite upset at the incident, when he ran into the criminal duo, Omega and Delta. Slowly, he remembered who they were and threatened to kill them if they returned to the city. This almost sparked a battle, but the two left shortly after. After a failed rescue attempt on Dreedan resulted in a Xa-Kuta meteor strike, Lux sped to the impact scene, where he was taken into custody by the Ta-Koro Guard. He was released, and he investigated the crime scene, citing that it was probably a Xa-Koronan, due to the runes. He was questioned by Tzader later on the matter. Wishing to catch the culprit, Lux headed for the Kumu Islets, taking the Le-Koro Highway. However, he fell through a damaged mine, breaking his leg. He managed a quick patch job, continuing his way to Le-Koro. He eventually made it, and took shelter in a hut. During the night, a Nui-Rama attacked the city, but Lux managed to subdue it, thus earning it's trust. He made it his mount, calling her (for it was a female) Phantoka. Lux rode her into the Le-Wahi Jungle, where he found Rylus and several other Matoran fighting a horde of Rahi. He offered his aid, and they managed to emerge victorious. Lux, Rylus and a few other Matoran fighters returned to Le-Koro to make 'good-kin' with the Turaga. However, they found Zoma and Lohkare battling outside his hut, after a foiled assassination attempt. There, Lux met a Toa named Jokar, who helped heal his leg. He told the Toa about the meteor strike, striking the interest of Lohkare. The Xa-Matoran kidnapped him, planning to convert him. Lohkare then changed his name to Paha, but was possessed by the spirit of Hennka. Not sure who he was, he released Lux, who, in turn, told him what was going on. The two ran into Zoma, who was under attack by a swarm of infected Rahi. They temporarily saved him, but he was attacked by the Fe-Matoran Wahkua. During the battle, Lux tried (unsuccessfully) to drive the Rahi away with fire, but was attacked by a Rama, However, Phantoka arrived and saved him. Abilities and Traits Lux is of greater height and girth than most Matoran, but is still too weak to battle Toa or Skakdi. Unfortunately, he doesn't know when to back down from a fight, leading him to bite off more than he can chew. Lux is generally good-natured and a bit of a jokester, always looking on the brighter side. He is an avid musician, carrying a pair of drums with him everywhere. He is a skilled forger and versed in rune carving, though he has only managed to make them cause his sword to burn. Category:Matoran (NBZP)